After Damage
by DiggyStock
Summary: If you are pissed off at the world right now, read this and feel better about your life. Everyone in Negima has a carpier life than you XD! But if you don't want to see your favorite charaters suffer, read something else please. Tummyaches, ...


Okay here's the deal. One day my bro and I stayed up late talking about random stuff about anime. Eventually the topic of Negima come up, he said "hey, how do you think negima's going to end?" Eventually I gave my thought and he disagreed. Eventually he started to get me really, really pissed off, so I changed my idea a little. So all that you will read is my brother's fault. 

Warning: THIS STORY IS MENT TO BE FUNNY! IF I OFFEND ANYONE PLEASE DON"T GIVE ME A BAD REVIEW! IF YOU DON"T LIKE IDEA OF TURTOUR OR IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO BAD ENDINGS, STOP HERE!!!

Dedicated to----- **_Ethel Julie Martinez_**, for no one could torture like her!... actually I think if I get murdered it would probably her who do it, if not then she'd kill my murderer and chase me into the afterlife and kill me there, drag be down to hell and laugh at me while I burn on the devils thrown. You do not know the meaning of pain till you met this cute little girl... (Sob, sob)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sayo Aizaka- Sayo will eventually be forgotten and disappear, but then comes back from the dead as a zombie ghost and eats anyone who sits in her seat and the ones no really care about.

Yuna Akashi- Cracked her head on a basketball. 

Kazumi Asakura- Get kicked off the news team because she was being accused of writing a story of the dean and the nurse having sexual affairs with each other. She now spends her time at the air port asking for spar change. She makes at most 56 cent a day.

Yue Ayase and Nodoka Miyazaki- The two girls were part of one of Satomi's experiments. Something went horribly wrong and they are now joined at the hips. They spend most of their time now stalking Negi and playing jankin.

Ako Izumi- One day in class a vortex opened in class and sucked Ako in and brought her to an alien planet. She teaching the aliens how to play soccer and the base, but at the end of the day she ends up being raped.

Akira Okochi- While she drowned in the pool of Mahora. Little did everyone know she did not drown on her own, but to the help of an old man from the future. The future men from mahora sent the old hag to the past to kill Akira, for if she were to continue living that day forward the future of the entire plant would blow up... yeah...

Kakizaki Misa, Modoka Kugimiya, Sakurako Shiina- During a cheer off, the cheerleaders tried to do a pyramid, but ended falling to the ground. The broke most of bones and never move again. They nothing much to cheer for these days.

Asuna Kagurazaka- One day Asuna has been accused of murder. She is wanted in three different states and is now in a small hut in Mexico eating tacos (yum).

Kasuga Misora- Lets not talk about her... I mean what she ever did to make me pissed off.

Chachamaru Rakuso- Go to a beach with Evangeline for vacation, but the salt water messes with her system at made her go crazy. She caused a fire in the building, stole everyone shoe laces, and rape her master then died of falling burning wood. A vacation Evangeline won't soon forget.

Fei Kuu- Stared in the musical plays 'Cats', and jumped wrong and ended up landing on the man who plays the tuba. They couldn't take her out of the tuba's blow hole and ended up as the side show girl, 'The Walking Tube Girl!' Not much people pay to see her.

Konoka Konoe- The little whore gets arranged marriage to a man older then her father that she doesn't even love. She never becomes the world's greatest healer due to her lack of studding. She has five deformed children. One day she takes a walk and gets eaten by a giant panda named Ted. Everyone loves Ted.

Haruna Soatome- One of her pencils gets jabbed into her eye and she could no longer be a manga arties nor read books because soon after she become crimpled.

Setuna Sakurazaki- Ends up being killed by her sensei the next time she decided to visit Kyoto. Who is the sensei you ask? It's no one other then... Matoko Ayaoma!

Don Don Don! (I didn't want to torture her so I did an easy death... but I still feel sad for her... I'm sorry Setsuna...)

Makie Sakaki- Was choked by her own ribbon. (Sorry Makie)

Mana Tatsumiya and Kaede Nagase- Both girls were training in the forest and both using their very dangerous weapons. Kaede shot a kunai at Mana and stabbed her in the eye. Mana did the same to her with her bullet. The both were eye patches now. They both agreed on being pirates and they not roam the sea stealing other people's eyes to replace their own.

Chizuru Naba- She couldn't take it anymore once and four year old put her hair in paint, she started hating kids. She is now wanted for child molesting, child abusement, and kidnapping. Chizuru has burned down three schools and has kidnapped her twenty- seventh child in the last four months. To lure kids she usually uses the lines, "c'mere kid I got candy", or, "I have a puppy in my black tinted window van." I fear she will never be caught... hee hee...

Fuka and Fumika Narutaki- The twins self imploded.

Satomi Nakase and Lingshen Chao- The two geniuses were both so smart they got promoted to collage for scientists. There they failed all their exams got raped by sick pedophile jerk-offs, and become porn stars.

Chisame Hasegawa- One of Chiu's fans found out who she really was. One day when Chisame is walking back to her dormitory and gets kidnapped by him. He rapes her, kills her, stuffs her with cotton and keeps her as a personal friend doll.

Evangeline A.K. McDowell- Was emotionally depressed after losing her partner in the fire. One day she tried to do the things that Chachamaru used to do and ended up getting seriously injured by can collapsing. She is now a vegetable.

Natsumi Murakami- gave horrible presentation and become flat broke. She didn't have anywhere to go so she went to go live her grandmother who lives with a bunch of cats. Natsumi eventually goes crazy and kills all the cats. She is now a catnapped in the southern part of France. All she ever really wanted was to kill her grandmother's cats but it eventually become indicting. Not yet wanted.

Ayaka Yukihiro- She'll dyed her hair black and become emo.

Satsuki Yotsuba- Will turns anorexic.

Zazie Rainyday-One day during a child birthday she was invited to be the entertainer. While she was doing her magic, a kid bumped into her and she did the wrong spell and ended up having a fish head. But apparently, she doesn't care much, she enjoys scaring children.

Negi Springfield- Okay there two ways for Negi to go...

Gay- If he turns guy by the influence of all the girls around him it will end like this. He'll move to long beach California and meet some gay sexy blond dude and they'll be ass buddies till one off them get harpies and dies... and he'll dye his hair pink... yeah... pink...

Perverted- If not, then he'll become some pervert who is wanted for panty stealing.

If not any of these then he'll become a shy sensitive gentleman who everyone loves, but where's the fun in that?

Student #33- Since you have read this you are now a student of Negi's class... and guess what? You must have a screwed up ending too... your eyes will bleed out of your socket and you shall become my evil mini man of doom and together we shall rule the world! Or you'll shut off your computer and pretend you have never read this fan fic.

... ... ... you still there?... ... ...

-- END --

Hope you all loved it. I found inspiration to write the rest after my sister pissed me off. Oh and to clarify, I hate Konoka. Yeah, she my be the lover to my favorite character, but some reason I do not like her at all and I love all of Ken Akamastu's characters. But despite my rage I think no ones better for Setsuna.

Please review and please don't review if you hate me right now... I don't like it when people and mad at me; it makes me feel sad --. I mean I'm still a kid that just barley got into High school. Please be nice.

Thank you for your time...


End file.
